


We’ll Meet Again

by LittleDamara



Category: 11.22.63 (TV), 拯救肯尼迪
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 杰克把比尔从困境里救出，还是把他推进另一个灾难中？（电视剧和小说结合）
Relationships: Frank Dunning/Bill Turcotte, Jake Epping/Bill Turcotte, 弗兰克·邓宁/比尔·图尔考特, 杰克·埃平/比尔·图尔考特





	1. Chapter 1

当克莱拉·图尔考特结婚并且和丈夫弗兰克·邓宁搬出原先的家，去往较为好的霍顿镇生活，比尔·图尔考特以为他的姐姐就此告别了她艰难的人生，大步地往美好光明的未来迈进了。  
克莱拉结婚的时候刚满18，过了半年就有个一个可爱的男孩米基。如果老图尔考特因为醉酒，或者和别人跑去打猎，把比尔独自一人抛在家里，比尔就有机会一路搭顺风车去探望他亲爱温柔的姐姐，和米基玩上好一阵子。那时候比尔相对他自己家，更喜欢邓宁的大屋子，听克莱拉说，这是他祖父那代留下来的财产，二楼挂满这些霍顿的世代居民画像，到了邓宁爸爸这辈，画像变成照片，放在小小逼仄的画框里，面无表情地望着过道上走过的任何一个人。  
比尔喜欢待在克莱拉的家里，这不仅可以躲避父亲毫无缘由的鞭打，还能吃上姐姐专门为他热好的派，无忧无虑地追着外甥米基从这个房间跑到那个房间，最后一块倒在床上哈哈大笑。弗兰克不经常在家，比尔只有那么几次碰见自己的姐夫。这个男人给他的印象很普通，高大强壮，早出晚归，和克莱拉形成强烈的对比。比尔会察觉到，只要弗兰克在屋子里，那双眼睛总会落在自己后背，奇怪地让他发毛。还有其它的时候，比尔也会瞧见克莱拉满面愁容地坐在厨房，却不肯告诉比尔任何事。比尔希望他能在乎这些带给他不安的苗头，重视它们，但他只是个10岁的男孩，理应来说是要过得天真活泼、无忧无虑的。比尔完全没在意。  
后来老图尔考特因为比尔经常往外跑揍了他一顿，导致他有一个月的时间没去见克莱拉。他的姐姐经常给他写信，说有多希望比尔能过来陪陪她。比尔终于抓住机会，搭上一辆顺风车，怀着一颗急切又隐约不安的心去往霍顿镇。克莱拉换了一个发型，遮住半边脸的头发让她的表情有些古怪。比尔能察觉到那些坏兆头正逐渐成型，但他也说不清具体是什么，而且外甥米基看到他来了之后大喊着“比利”从厨房里冲出来抱住他，比尔揉米基头发的时候听到克莱拉在他上头笑出声，心里的阴云便飘散了。 那天他陪着克莱拉，直到下午弗兰克回家。男人进屋后带进一股屠宰场的气味，冲破克莱拉的烟，不呛但一下子占据了所有人的呼吸。比尔试图形容那晚诡异的气氛，弗兰克一直盯着他，克莱拉默不作声，起居室的收音机放着电台摇摆舞曲。比尔离开时突然有种冲动，想带上克莱拉和米基离开这里，邓宁给他的感觉像是随时都要爆炸的水壶。但他只是和克莱拉互道晚安，说尽快再次过来。  
一星期后，克莱拉和米基失踪了。  
消息是邓宁亲自告诉比尔的。他专门开车来到老图尔考特的家，沉重地传达这一悲讯。老图尔考特对此没多大反应，酒精将他的大脑侵蚀得过于严重，让他分不清眼前的人和自己的关系。邓宁转而在后院找到比尔，用比尔从未见过的悲伤表情告诉他克莱拉带米基离家出走了。比尔一时间内没能反应过来，怪异地从混乱的短杂草里抬头看着弗兰克。等他逐渐意识到被姐姐和外甥抛弃后，巨大的悲伤击中他，让他摔地上，眼泪就这么自然而然地掉出来，大颗大颗地砸进草丛里，伴随着浑身剧烈颤抖和无法呼吸的压缩感。有只大手拍他的肩膀，捏捏他的脖子。  
比尔不记得有没有在自家后院大喊大叫之类的，当他恢复神智，感受到那股悲伤暂时降为常人能承担的阈值时，他正躺在弗兰克庞蒂亚克的后座，在寒冷的夜晚瑟缩着身子，断断续续地吸着鼻涕。他的脸发僵，都是干掉的泪痕。  
“你姐姐会乐意让我照顾你的。”弗兰克从前座朝他看了眼。“她经常跟我说你们父亲的事，我今天也亲眼看了，他活不久了，而且从很早之前就无法照顾你……”  
他后面还嘟嘟囔囔地说了些，在比尔听起来就像那天下午和克莱拉待在一起时隔壁房间传来的收音机那样模糊不清，不知道是他太累了，还是弗兰克根本就没想将这些话说清楚。比尔感觉弗兰克有些躲躲藏藏的，如果此时的比尔再大一些，或许他就能明白克莱拉的失踪并不是这么简单的离家出走。  
弗兰克让比尔住在米基原来的房间，这里已经被收拾一空，只有简单的家具。比尔感到恍惚，像来到一个陌生的房子，过去那段时间留下的记忆都是属于另一栋和这里相似的建筑物的，甚至是属于另一个和比尔相似但不是比尔本人的那个家伙的。比尔在床上坐下，模糊地听到弗兰克还在说话，他从没对比尔说过这么多话。第二天比尔还是离开了屋子，回去老地方，面对他狂风暴雨一般的父亲。弗兰克没太强求，他只是耐心地将比尔送回去，叮嘱比尔只要有需要就找他。比尔觉得短时间内都不会再见到弗兰克了，而那栋屋子到处都充满了克莱拉和米基的气息，比尔无法住在他的回忆里。  
比尔满15岁离开学校后，他不想继续和老图尔考特待在一块，或许霍顿镇是个好的去处。他专门找到弗兰克，和他说了请求。这么多年弗兰克并没太大变化，他很高兴比尔能主动联系他，很快地动用人脉——他在霍顿很吃得开——让比尔在一家还过得去的酒吧里干活，并且让他住在原先克莱拉住的那栋老屋子里。为了能适应新生活，比尔将注意力投入工作中，特别是中午和下午下班时工人最多的时候让自己忙碌起来。弗兰克不经常来屋子这里找比尔，似乎安排好比尔的基本生活所需后他便完成任务退场。他早就重新结婚，和新妻子桃瑞丝一块住在另一条街上，那是比尔无法融入的生活。这样一来比尔基本上都是一个人度过，如果他还是无法摆脱对姐姐和外甥这么多年的思念，想不通她甚至不写一封信告诉他她现在在哪里过得怎么样，比尔就会上街去走走，让残留工厂臭味的冷风吹得大脑麻木，这种轻松的木然状态可以一直保持到他上班后。工人们喜欢和比尔打趣，似乎因为他是这里年纪最小的家伙。他们经常讲黄色笑话，要比尔猜里面的笑点在哪里，久而久之比尔也能跟他们一块笑了。另外就是有些女人在白天的时候也会进来，她们坐在吧台边，抽烟，看着比尔清洗杯子，偶尔发点牢骚，关于丈夫和年龄的话题，然后问比尔他为什么会在这里，八卦邓宁的生活——他在霍顿镇的确受欢迎，类似于工会的头头。比尔的回答永远都是耸肩，扭头去做其它事。他对邓宁了解很少，没花心思去和他相处。弗兰克·邓宁很明白地表示过，如果出了事，克莱拉希望是他负责好比尔的生活，现在他做到了，比尔便不再多理会其它细枝末节的事情。  
比尔一直以为，他会在这工作直到他凑够一笔钱，然后离开这去往下一个陌生之地。但时间总会把一些事态展现在人们眼前，不管当事人愿不愿意接受这样的现状。  
就算比尔不去在意，他也会渐渐发现，弗兰克不经常来这家酒吧，他有他固定喜欢去的地方。不过在比尔逐渐熟悉并且融入这里的环境后，弗兰克几乎是三天两头来一下，带着他的两个屠宰场的伙计（类似跟班）在中午的时候喝一杯。比尔不明白他为什么专门绕路，选在酒吧人最多的时候来凑热闹，但那些工人会相互打眼色，空一桌好位置出来给他。弗兰克从不亲自上来点酒，他像是不认识比尔那样坐在座位上，和某个熟人相互打趣，他的某一个跟班就会主动上来吧台，叫比尔“比利”，叫他拿这拿那。比尔也不主动打招呼，他只是觉得这样挺奇怪的，偶尔还有股熟悉的不安压在他的胃里。比尔感到他正在被监控着。他背对柜台能感受到那样的目光，和别人讲话余光能看见刻意扭过来的阴沉的脸。  
一次有个推销员闯进这间酒吧，和比尔套近乎，想知道最近镇子上发生了什么事。比尔很能理解这类误区——关于酒保就是八卦发源地之类的事——他随便讲了些想打发他，同时也留意到这个推销员的手表和俱乐部的戒指，他的领带夹中间镶着一颗钻石（比尔猜不可能是真的）。推销员说话节奏有些快，像是赶着时间离开，但他又老是问问题，这相互矛盾的感觉让比尔觉得挺好玩。这时候酒吧人少，只有悠闲的一两个常客坐在阳光里发呆。比尔稍微花点心思认真回答了一些，这镇子的购物中心怎么样——抱歉我们这里只有杂货铺，这镇子的学校如何如何——我才搬来，最近地产走势如何——北上那里环境还不错。  
弗兰克突然闯进来。他猛地挤入推销员和比尔之间的聊天空间，粗鲁地叫比尔去拿他要的啤酒。比尔吓了一跳，不知道他从哪里冒出来的，还如此莫名其妙地冒火。弗兰克转而用威胁的低音和那个推销员说，这里不欢迎他。比尔拿东西时慌张地回头瞥了一眼，看着弗兰克将他勃发肌肉的手臂放在吧台上，挤开烟灰缸，手握拳，青筋在皮肤下突突跳动。推销员疑惑又惊恐地看了他一两秒，知趣地赶紧离开，留下没喝完的半杯啤酒。  
比尔看着那个男人落荒而逃的背影，把瓶子放在弗兰克面前。他的前姐夫将那双危险的眼睛停在他脸上，一秒，两秒，三……  
“注意点。”弗兰克说完就离开了，没在乎过啤酒。  
比尔喘出一口气，也在这瞬间，他突然意识到，弗兰克那些隐晦的眼神，偶尔带给他某种说不上来的紧张感，都将引导他去往一个更加未知不定的可怕境地，甚至有关克莱拉和米基的失踪的阴谋。比尔有点明白了。他从虚幻回到酒吧里，看着一屋子稀稀拉拉的人——弗兰克已经出去了——一身冷汗，似乎再往后退一步就会从悬崖边掉落。  
那晚比尔步行回家。这一晚和所有之前的每一晚一样，他步行回家，但是他越走越快，越来越慌张，不断回头看，像是在逃离身后的鬼。最后他不要命地跑起来，从这个街道跑进下一个街道，最后又跑出去。他甚至跑过了邓宁老屋子所在的那条街，直直往前方的黑暗冲去。  
他来到霍顿镇的河边，在一片冰凉潮湿的高草丛边上跪着大喘气。前方黑色的河流发出连绵不断的肮脏的声音，上游工厂依旧沉浸在一股化工的臭味里。比尔感到膝盖隔着裤子摩擦着粗石路，天空在他上头沉甸甸地压着他，冷空气到处都是，混合着残留在他衣服上的那些酒味汗味，偶尔泥土里腐败的气味尖锐地涌上来，充斥他滚烫的鼻腔。  
他浑身都是霍顿镇的味道。  
克莱拉写给他的信。  
克莱拉新留的可以挡住脸的头发。  
克莱拉和米基失踪了。  
克莱拉和米基被杀了。  
他们被埋在哪里了？某个树林，某个荒郊野外，某片田野，在这样一个晴朗冰冷的夜晚，深深陷入冰冷潮湿的泥土。至少一个月了，如果挖出来的话，你可以看到那些紫色灰色的肿胀皮肉从苍白的骨头上剥离，和泥土混在一起，仿佛这片土地都是克莱尔和米基组成的。  
比尔呕了出来。  
天亮的时候比尔站在路边，他打算搭顺风车回老图尔考特那，可能他父亲不会在家，他知道后门要怎么打开。他不管父亲在不在家，欢不欢迎他，他要在那待一段时间，打零工，凑够钱让他离开这个鬼地方。  
一辆车在他身边停下。比尔从晃神中回来，看着这辆庞蒂亚克，发现驾驶座上那张熟悉又令他发毛的脸。  
“上车。”弗兰克·邓宁没多说话，他给比尔打开车门，等着比尔上去。比尔急切地朝两边望望，希望能突然出现一辆车，但是什么都没有，这条公路空得像荒漠。比尔克制自己不要双腿发软，他坐进副驾，有气无力地关上车门。弗兰克抓上他的大腿，吓得比尔的心差点跳出来。那只大手威胁地捏捏，然后放开他，专注于把车猛地开出去。  
比尔回到他的房间，被弗兰克从后背推了一把，令他趔趄地差点没站稳。他以为会被揍一顿，可能会因为察觉到克莱拉和米基的失踪是个骗局而被杀死，但弗兰克离开时只是把门反锁，没有做多余的事。比尔听到那阵脚步声走远，整个人便虚脱地倒在床上，没一会儿就咬着牙哭起来。他也不想表现得这么没用，但他只身一人，被这个杀人犯抓住。这个杀人犯是他的前姐夫，比他强壮比他凶狠，拥有一间屠宰场，杀死了不知道多少头牛才练就那样的手臂。比尔今年才即将16岁而已，而且他不知道为什么弗兰克不让他离开——他不想知道。  
之后比尔照常去酒吧上班，弗兰克也没专门去监督他，只是偶尔，比尔会发现弗兰克的跟班出现在酒吧的某个角落，带着戏谑的笑容盯着他看。比尔想着他可以下班后把收银台里的钱抓上一把，然后偷一辆车往北开，逃离这一切，但他身体里另一部分却让他留下，为了克莱拉和米基。他需要知道他们究竟是发生了什么，是死是活，是不是弗兰克干的好事（他没办法直接问，另外他也找不到证据）。如果一切得到证明，他便有更多的复仇计划需要去实行。  
这样的想法令他无所畏惧，他不再害怕突然出现在酒吧或者住处的弗兰克，他会去跟踪，理清楚邓宁一天下来会去哪几个地方。比尔在这样的日子里学会了忍耐，在邓宁碰他的背，抓住他的手臂不让他退开，挨得太近跟他说话，把他挡在盥洗室门口的这些时候，比尔内心尖叫，骂弗兰克是恶心的同性恋和鸡奸犯，表面显露出来的则是脸红低头躲避更多的暧昧碰触。他知道未来会有什么在等着他，绝对不会是他喜欢的。有一次弗兰克掐住比尔的脸，用陌生的下流目光打量他，仿佛比尔正赤身裸体地站在他身下。比尔发怒了，他推开自己的前姐夫，咬牙后退直到撞在墙上。他随即后悔，害怕弗兰克突然冲上来揍他，恍惚间他意识到克莱拉是否也有过这样的恐惧瞬间。弗兰克没有进一步威胁，他只是笑笑，那么的自信满满，轻松自在，比尔的反抗在他眼里不值一提。  
“我想我会等你大一些。”弗兰克这么说。比尔能做的只是皱着脸，艰难地不让自己顺着墙坐下去。  
结果弗兰克没能等多久。  
比尔16岁生日的那天，弗兰克浑身酒气冲进比尔的房间。他一下子抱住比尔的腰，把他压在地板上。比尔被这股力量吓得无法呼吸，挣扎着大叫，要把弗兰克的脸推开。有那么几下他似乎真的可以摆脱开弗兰克，接着男人揍了他，让他瞬间陷入棉花地那样柔软眩晕的世界。他的嘴巴即刻出了血，灯光耀眼，恍惚间似乎还看到了克莱拉从走廊上经过。  
“该死的，该死的。”弗兰克压在比尔身上不断骂着，气喘吁吁地把比尔拉到床上。  
比尔在一片混乱中被大手掐住脖子，他很快哭了出来，连呼吸里都是颤抖着的血腥味。弗兰克挤开他的双腿，半跪在那，手伸进比尔的裤子，像条毛茸茸的蛇，毫不客气地抓住他的睾丸，一下子令比尔疼得皱起脸。  
“你知道我能对你做什么，所以最好放聪明点。”弗兰克嘴巴贴紧比尔湿漉漉的脸蛋，说话的热气烫伤比尔的皮肤。他松开手，转而大力搓捻会阴处，用对付女人的手法，手指很快顺着沟抻进体内。比尔在弗兰克的注视下作呕，下体被撑开的入侵感强烈疼痛，整个人在缺氧和恐惧里发红，抖得无法自已，无意识地朝房间的某处瞪着眼睛，耳边都是弗兰克深浅不一的浑浊喘息。  
比尔一直向他求饶，只要他能开口说上不会因为颤抖而断断续续的话。但是——  
弗兰克把他的粗屌插进比尔的尻穴。  
弗兰克尽情抽插，喉咙深处发出酒臭的呼噜声。  
比尔陷入床垫，大腿被开得生疼，身体承受撞击、撕裂。他疼得想昏过去。  
第二天比尔醒来，发现嗓子哭哑了，双腿走不了路，一身淤伤，鼻血痕迹布满嘴唇下巴。他感到脸很疼，喉咙很疼，身体很痛，身体里也很痛。他艰难地将身体缩成一团，试图在房间里平稳呼吸。事后两天里他吃什么东西都会呕出来，只能缓慢地喝水，饿得直发抖。  
“我以为我可以等到你18岁，或者再大一些。”弗兰克坐在床上边抽烟边说，比尔侧躺着一动不动，赤裸身体，努力呼吸，有些脱离现实地感受精液从生疼的屁眼里流到双腿间，浸入床单。他死死盯着弗兰克那张在霍顿镇吃得开的脸，幻想克莱拉绝望之际看到的那张脸又会是什么模样。  
“不过谁会关心这些呢？16岁还是18岁还是21岁，见鬼，你不应该再回来的。”弗兰克朝比尔伸出手。比尔紧紧闭上眼睛，皮肤针扎般起刺。弗兰克捏住比尔的脸，左右看，拇指压得那块皮肤突突跳动。最后他笑了下，轻松地吸口烟，松手让比尔倒回床上。  
“你最好比克莱拉聪明些。”  
比尔感觉到他的生活就此定型了。  
弗兰克的性爱总是粗暴的。他喜欢施展自己优于比尔的体型，掐住他的后颈将他压在床上，然后影子将比尔完全覆盖。  
比尔对这样悬殊的力量感到绝望。他曾经设想过如果邓宁再动他，他会反击，他会去打他的鼻子让他疼得掉眼泪。但是现在他被压在男人身下，完全动弹不得，浑身因为恐惧而乏力颤抖着。他一边生气一边害怕，一边哭。这种直达内心的感受直到他二十多岁也未曾消减，只要他被弗兰克抓住，无望也一同抓住他，让他瑟缩得不敢乱动，想着自己是多么脆弱，在屠夫的大手里无限缩小。  
有时候比尔做梦，会梦见克莱拉从门那边走过来，坐在他身边，用手轻轻拢着他的头发。等比尔醒来，弗兰克靠在门边，总是在抽烟，一边吞云吐雾一边盯着他伤痕累累的身子。弗兰克留下的伤和老图尔考特留下的伤相互叠加，要撕碎比尔的身体。  
通常，那根粗肥的鸡巴钻进比尔的双腿间，顶入弗兰克戏谑称呼为男人屄穴的洞，总是疼得比尔直冒冷汗；弗兰克的手表磕到比尔某处的骨头，手指死死抓紧他的皮肉以防他在汗湿中被撞得失去准头，比尔尽量减小喊痛的声音，以免弗兰克越来越兴奋。高大的男人在比尔身上不断粗喘，像任何一头他即将要捶死的牛那样胡乱挣扎。他咬着比尔的脖子将他钉在墙上，掰开双腿，熟练地进入滚烫紧致的身体，一直深入到他的双球阻止他继续前进。他抓着比尔的头发，让他抬起头，看进他的眼睛，说这颜色和克莱拉的颜色很像。比尔在晃动里避开对视，厌烦又虚弱地想挣脱弗兰克的手，最后他总是会因为被抓疼头皮或者手臂某些位置而猛地睁大眼睛，一边感受压进双腿间的坚硬身躯撞散自己，一边闻着弗兰克身上那股血腥的牛肉味和热汗味。  
弗兰克意在把比尔训练成属于自己的婊子。他要求比尔配合他的动作，还要配合他的高潮。比尔从未在这样的强奸性爱里体验过高潮，他总是很干很痛，心砰砰撞击胸骨，恶心头昏，下一次会比上一次好受是因为他逐渐对撕裂感到麻木，仿佛这才是性爱里的标配。弗兰克试图在他捅进比尔屁股时帮他撸出来，结果是比尔在射精的时候一并呕了，十场宿醉叠加在脑子里的难受。为了逃避这些被迫高潮的折磨，比尔学会假装陷入和弗兰克差不多的感受，闭眼张嘴喘气，就这样应付过去，在烟里让身体的疼痛如潮水般缓慢退去。他似乎真的变成弗兰克廉价邋遢的婊子了。  
比尔逃过一次，在他17岁的时候。这一次逃了很远，就快出肯塔基州了。结果不知道为什么他还是被抓了回来。弗兰克·邓宁用电牛棍揍他电他，剥掉他的衣服，用皮带扣抽他，差点让他死在那个恶心的屠宰场里。弗兰克的跟班在一旁起哄，他们看守场地防止无关人士进入。弗兰克叫他们帮忙时只是表示想惩罚比尔这个恶心的同性恋，他们便乐意参与了。  
比尔被带回屋子，绑了三天才允许自由活动，大腿内侧被棍子抽得令他需要扶着墙才能走路，也穿不了任何裤子。弗兰克肏他时还会令这些伤痛更加红肿跳痛，像撕下一层皮。比尔在这期间，要不是哭就是处于失神的恍惚状态。在他身体和精神上都恢复得差不多，可以回酒吧上班，凯迪和小迪这两个弗兰克的跟班便用鄙夷同性恋的眼光打量比尔，用奇怪的腔调跟他说话。  
比尔发觉他可以对此感到无所谓，被打被肏，或者被睥睨，他都能拖着腐烂一半的身体继续生活。  
弗兰克的婚姻不能减少哪怕一点发生在比尔身上的悲剧。因为弗兰克说过，就算他再婚好几次，比尔也别想摆脱他。  
几次比尔意外遇见弗兰克的新妻子桃瑞丝，她看起来很幸福。目前比尔还没发现弗兰克有家暴的迹象，毕竟弗兰克喝醉了就喜欢往他这边跑，先是揍他一顿，然后再肏他。比尔对此轻车熟路，懂得配合以此减轻身体疼痛。他额头有个疤总是很难愈合，位于发际线下，正是弗兰克挥拳的高度。  
比尔22岁依旧在那间酒吧工作，麻木熟练得打算在霍顿镇过完下半辈子一样。弗兰克像是回到正轨的火车那样回归家庭，不再管他的廉价婊子，新邓宁夫人桃瑞丝像比尔的姐姐那样用头发遮挡部分的脸。比尔意识到某件事正在酝酿，对于他来说算是好事，弗兰克的注意力从他身上转移，这让比尔有更多的自由去监控邓宁一家，找到他希望找到的证据。  
他不知道这会花多少时间，但他的下辈子也没有任何转机了，何不继续浪费在这呢？

“嘿，我想来杯啤酒，顺便打听件事。”这天比尔背对着柜台整理酒瓶的时候，有个陌生的、语调完全不像霍顿本地人的声音传过来。比尔回头，看着这个男人，心里下意识嘲讽他身上外地人具有的天真。  
“什么事？”比尔没再看他第二眼，把抹布扔到盥洗池里，在酒吧闷热的空气里站稳。  
他感到男人一直盯着他。  
“呃，我是个作家，来这里写本书……你不会碰巧知道弗兰克·邓宁这个人吧？”  
“什么？你想写弗兰克·邓宁？”比尔无比诧异地看着他，给他一千美元他都说不出一句关于弗兰克·邓宁的赞美。  
“不是，我只是想见见他。”那个男人抱歉地微笑。原本他的表情介于天真和一点点严肃之间，而在他露齿微笑之后，比尔觉得这个男人很英俊，与霍顿的每一个人大相径庭。  
“杰克·安伯森。”男人点点头，自我介绍道。  
比尔的心情在男人主动套近乎的氛围中放松下来，不过他对弗兰克的好奇还是让比尔感到排斥。“如果你想占位，最好现在就去，一会儿工厂下班，这里会很多人。”比尔提醒道。他稍微抬眼，弗兰克的跟班进入酒吧。比尔看回安伯森还是亨德森，没再多说什么，反正都是这位先生自找的。


	2. Chapter 2

杰克·埃平疯狂地逃离达拉斯后，重新感到理智正逐渐归位。他从阿尔手里接过这项任务的鲁莽程度不亚于他之前做过的任何一次疯狂的举动，他甚至都没完全理清楚这个世界的运转规律，也不是一个研究空间的理论物理学者。  
“对不起，阿尔，我办不到。”他将森纳斯开得在风中咆哮，遗憾地眯紧眼睛。杰克从不以当一个里斯本高中的英语老师为耻，他喜欢这样平淡的生活，但仅凭一个英语老师的力量无法修正历史，特别是这种举世瞩目的事件——如果兔子洞的时间再穿越得早些，阿尔肯定会要杰克去刺杀希特勒。  
他打算即刻回到里斯本，跳进时空裂缝，给阿尔办个体面的葬礼，然后好好休一个长假来忘记这些。可是，杰克在开进一条不知名的岔路时，通过对里斯本学校的联想，在脑海里描绘出哈利那张忧伤的老脸。  
“那不是一个白天……”  
杰克想着，他至少可以去拯救一个家庭。试一试总没错，只要别死在这该死的1960年的万圣节前夕。  
杰克花了一天的时间找到哈利·邓宁的家，在灌木丛后猜测邓宁夫人桃瑞丝把哈利的父亲弗兰克·邓宁赶了出去，像一个普通的家庭矛盾。现在弗兰克来接三个孩子去看球赛，可能还会在赛后吃冰淇淋。杰克看着高大的弗兰克从那辆庞蒂亚克里钻出来，和每个孩子拥抱，和哈利开玩笑，其乐融融的画面。桃瑞丝没给他好脸色，一直站在门廊里，防护性地交叉手臂在前胸，偶尔侧过脸想挡住还有点淡紫色的眼圈。杰克留意弗兰克离开前和桃瑞丝仅有的那一点互动，眼神交流——这样的弗兰克给人感觉他只是个不小心做错事的人，如果杰克没有看过哈利的那篇作文，他极有可能会为弗兰克辩解几句。  
或许这就是弗兰克具备危险性的象征，拥有暴力的条件和动机，表面看起来很无辜，甚至获得霍顿镇上人的尊敬。  
杰克找临时出租住所时打听了一下弗兰克的为人，褒贬不一，但也的确是个小镇人物。房东普莱斯太太还提了一下邓宁的前妻带着小孩离家出走的事，带有点阴谋意味。经过介绍，杰克决定去镇上的酒吧看看，或许能打探到更实际的消息。  
整个酒吧荡漾着一种懒散的陈旧气氛，木质装横，有点像英国酒馆的搭配。有个女人从杰克进来后就一直盯着他，露出新奇的表情，仿佛杰克是她正在看的黑白电影里突然出现的带有色彩的人物。杰克对她点点头，在她即将要开口搭话时走过她身边，靠在吧台上，给自己要了杯啤酒。  
“只有一个牌子的。”那个年轻的酒保头也不回地应他，不管杰克接下来的回答，直接把瓶盖起开。  
“你不会碰巧知道弗兰克·邓宁吧？”杰克即兴问道。  
酒保转过身，朝杰克靠近时正好从吧台的阴影中走出，进入下午拖沓的阳光里。杰克看着这个年轻人，花了两秒的时间盯着他的浅色眼睛，而后才算是自然地看着那瓶被摆上来的啤酒。年轻人浑身是汗，眼神怀有敌意，面色却是疲倦的。杰克不知道他怎么惹着他了，不过至少对方将注意力放在他身上。  
“你是谁？”酒保狐疑地问。  
“杰克·安伯森。”杰克想跟他握握手，对方看起来没这个打算。“我是个作家。”  
“你想写弗兰克·邓宁？”酒保的表情像杰克刚吞了一头大象。  
“呃，不是，是有人推荐我经过霍顿的时候见见他。”杰克补充着。这时先前想要搭话的女人开口了：“哦，你是个作家，真少见，在霍顿这里。”  
杰克回头对她笑笑。  
“为什么要来这里呢，谁会想知道霍顿镇的事？”那个女人开玩笑地说道。酒保也等着杰克的回答，他没等多久，似乎反应过来他不应该在杰克身上花心思。他着手整理吧台下的杂物，这样一来他看起来更累更热了。杰克觉得这个年轻人身上有种邋遢的性感，让人第一眼就察觉并且被吸引，特别是盯着他汗津津的胸脯——杰克从未如此注意一个男人穿着白色背心的模样。  
“你最好去占个位，等下工厂下班后都是人。”酒保突然说道。他似乎是被杰克盯得不耐烦，转身去准备杯子。  
杰克拿起他的啤酒，仓促地找一个位置，刚坐下没一会儿，一堆人涌进酒吧，吵吵嚷嚷地来到吧台边，叫着啤酒的名字。杰克试图在人群里重新找到那个酒保，他以为会失败，不过有个大嗓门的人冲进吧台，热情地对着酒保叫“比利”。杰克看着比利不耐烦地推开他，叫他出去。杰克感觉比利应付不了这么多人，但他也没立场去帮忙，苦恼地坐在座位上看着那堆人。结果“大嗓门”扭头看向门口，大喊：“弗兰克，这次我请。”  
在杰克扭头去看弗兰克·邓宁之前，他瞥到比利一瞬间僵硬的表情，不过下一秒他又变回疲倦的酒保面孔了。  
如此近的距离观察弗兰克·邓宁，杰克才发现他几乎有六英尺四英寸这么高，壮得令人印象深刻，皮肤黝黑，笑容可鞠。杰克想这样一个男人哪能不受一个小镇子的人欢迎呢？眼下那些工人看向他，对他欢呼大笑，走近用力拍拍他的后背，之前还对杰克感兴趣的女人的眼睛从刚才开始一直粘在邓宁身上。  
杰克看着弗兰克走到吧台边，那伙人主动让位，让他可以毫不受阻地靠在木台边上，歪过身子胳膊肘抵在那站着。他什么都没说，比利直接把他要的啤酒放上来，然后面无表情地挨近弗兰克耳边，说了什么，眼睛朝杰克瞥了一下。四周很吵杂，弗兰克看起来没听清，他凑近比利，要他再说一遍。杰克发现比利又露出弗兰克刚进酒吧那会儿露出的抵触表情，他甚至往后退，却被弗兰克一把抓住手腕，硬是拽回吧台边。  
他们交头接耳，弗兰克终于放开比利，在酒吧里一瞬间找到杰克这张生面孔。  
“比尔说你找我？杰克·亨德森？”弗兰克友好地过来打招呼，身后跟着要请客的“大嗓门”和另一个男人。“这是凯迪和小迪。”他随便地介绍身后的两个人。  
“杰克·安伯森。”杰克和他握手，掂量弗兰克的手力，想着他绝对不能和他正面冲突。  
“哦，我刚才说了亨德森？比尔又把事情搞错了，抱歉。”弗兰克微笑着回头朝比尔看一眼。“他还说你是作家，这个也是错的吧？”  
“不，我真的是。”杰克和他们一块坐下，想着如何让弗兰克放弃对妻子的仇恨。  
结果杰克一直在对弗兰克他们背艾吉的作品，盲目地想给他灌输好的观念，或者他们单纯喝醉了。直到酒吧接近打烊的时间，比尔从吧台后面出来收拾酒瓶，杰克还在大声地强调艾吉作品里的积极思想。他感到比尔走过时多看了他几眼，像看一个怪胎。这让杰克有些想笑，也觉得自己此时此刻挺滑稽的，下一秒孤独感倍增。阿尔说过，虽然60年代什么都很好，但由于他们这些从兔子洞来的人终究不属于这个世界，熟悉的人没出生，喜欢上的人却将风华不再，自身兼备任务与历史对抗，孤立无援的感受会强烈得可以令人致郁。杰克叹口气，听着弗兰克对他刚才长篇大论的反驳，不得不承认弗兰克不是那种莽夫，他的思维很清晰，一点都不好糊弄，这让杰克越发感到事件棘手。  
弗兰克突然起身，杰克泡在酒精里，没反应过来发生了什么。接着他便看到弗兰克一把从后抱住刚要走开的比尔的腰（一只手就搂住了），差点要把他举起来那样拉扯到杰克面前。比尔吓得不轻，手里的啤酒瓶掉在地上，砸碎了一个。破碎声让杰克惊醒，他看着弗兰克掐着比尔的脸要他抬头，力度让比尔的皮肤留下红印——他似乎在跟杰克展示自己的一件物品那样笑着。  
“你待会儿要跟我们去个好地方吗？”弗兰克挨近比尔的耳朵说道，眼睛却看着杰克。  
杰克不知道该做些什么，他半张着嘴巴，从椅子上站起来，没理解这个问题是对谁说的。他看着比尔先是惊恐地与他对视，而后艰难地移开视线，闭上眼睛，被弗兰克抱得很狼狈。  
“什么？”杰克赶紧发声。  
“跟我们去个好地方。”弗兰克猛地推开比尔，让他撞在一旁的桌子上。  
杰克想过去扶，比尔速度比他更快，低着头一下子转身走了，好像刚才被那样欺负只是个小玩笑。  
“那我们走吧。”弗兰克说着便带头出去了，两个跟班也刚睡醒那样离开。杰克甚至都不知道他刚才是否答应跟着一块去，他想再看看比尔怎么样，不过酒吧内空无一人。杰克知道，如果他不离开，比尔是不会出来的。  
屠宰场绝对不是一次良好的体验。杰克被中途放下车，完全被戏弄了，杰克不免感到生气，可一想到他即将面对的男人如此危险，再次担忧万圣节的事如何解决。  
在顺着夜路坡度，步行回租屋，阿尔像个鬼魂跟在他十步开外的地方，没有在杰克脑海里说话，因为此刻他的脑子里都是老哈利悲伤的声音。等杰克回过神，他发现自己意外来到这个陌生的街区，看到弗兰克那辆该死的庞蒂亚克。这里不在杰克的调查范围内，他感到奇怪。车旁边的那栋屋子亮着光，有人影从窗边走过，有点弗兰克的体型。杰克放轻脚步，绕到屋子后面，躲在湿漉漉的灌木丛里。然后他看到，比尔从灯光下走过，抽着烟，厌烦地闪躲着，弗兰克跟在后面。屋子里传出一些被压抑的碰撞声，窗帘在晃。杰克换了个角度，正巧看到弗兰克把比尔抓住，拿掉那根烟。比尔挣扎着，然后被抬举到桌面上。弗兰克的身子挤进比尔的双腿间，和任何一对情侣即将做爱的姿势一样。  
杰克愣在原地，不敢出气。他看着比尔被推搡地往后，裤子被扯下，杰克没看到太隐私的部分，弗兰克几乎把比尔整个人遮挡住。他只是松开皮带，将裤头褪下一点，方便阴茎出来，没一会儿便开始活塞运动。  
比尔的表情看起来不好受，半眯眼睛，红着脸和脖子，扶着桌面撑住自己，双腿尽量往两边放，似乎为了让弗兰克可以顺利地顶到最深处那样配合。弗兰克的一只大手放在比尔的大腿上，一直用力抓着。  
杰克半弯着腰，双腿发麻，对眼下超乎预料的事不知所措，胃倏忽间下坠，呼吸有些发烫。他的确有被比尔吸引，因为比尔那时候浑身汗又举止随便，散发出一种懒散的荷尔蒙，像足了对此经验老道的人。但杰克不会想到比尔会和弗兰克有着这种关系。  
窗帘缝隙间弗兰克离开比尔身体，把他翻过身，一直往下压。这样一来杰克便什么都看不见了。  
杰克等在寒风里好一会儿，弗兰克才从屋子里出来，在庞蒂亚克外点亮一只烟，一下子坐上车离开了。刚才那场性爱的房间灯被关上，似乎从来没有人在那呆过，杰克只是对着一个空房间意淫了一场幻觉而已。  
杰克离开灌木丛，感到裤脚被草丛里的水弄湿了，有点土臭味。他来到水泥路面，想着顺着这条路下去他就能离开这条街，回到普莱斯太太的屋子里好好睡上一觉，但他发现自己正目不斜视地朝比尔那栋屋子走。阿尔的声音在他脑海里回响，要拉住他的脚步那样严厉地吼着：你只是来自2016年的过客，你不能太干预不关你的闲事！  
杰克敲响沙门后的那扇老旧的掉色木门。他能感受到阿尔在对面街上看他的失望眼神。  
比尔开门时杰克发现客厅里只亮着一盏台灯，昏暗得让每一个家具都陷在自己的影子里。比尔像是没刹住脚那样站得离杰克很近，让一股温热的性的气味直接扑在杰克脸上。顿时一股暖流从杰克脸皮上散开，再顺着他的喉咙像温水般流下，一下子让他浑身温暖起来。  
“……什么事？”比尔认出杰克。他的眼神还是和下午吧台后那样警戒地打量杰克，往后退开半步，杰克这会儿才有点恍惚地回神，发现自己完全没想好要说什么。  
“我找弗兰克。”他堂皇地说出来。  
果不其然，比尔的脸拉下来，他差点把门摔在杰克头上。  
“我……刚经过，看到他开车走了，你知道，他这段时间没住家里，所以想问问我待会能在哪里找到他。”  
杰克感激自己的临场发挥。比尔似乎信了，或者他完全懒得理这么多。他又退开了一些，站在门后。他没穿格子衬衫外套，白背心贴合他的身型，他的腰给杰克留下美好年轻的印象。比尔浑身汗津津的，即便在10月份的秋天里，看起来像从某个夏夜走出来的百无聊赖的青年，懒散困乏，搜寻任何打发夜晚的活动。  
“随便吧，他可能在他的肉铺过夜，我不知道。”比尔有些恼火地看着杰克，他很介意杰克这么逼近自己的私生活。杰克露出笑容，他极力想消除比尔对他的戒心，或许可以打听到有关弗兰克的其他消息，只要能扭转万圣节那晚的惨剧。  
“所以他还是不能回家是吧。”杰克说，然后错误地加上一个暗示的眼神，显得自大又多事。  
“你管这么多干嘛？”比尔生气地说着，打算关门。杰克上前挡住，下意识地。他瞬间后悔那个自以为是的表情，真心试图想劝比尔一些什么。他在酒吧里就能看出比尔根本不喜欢和弗兰克待在一块，况且还老受欺负。比尔这么年轻，他可能没法分别好坏，杰克在里斯本任教时也遇到过类似的事情，年轻人无法分辨对方所做的究竟是出于爱还是自私这类问题。下午的酒吧里，比尔给杰克的第一面就是个单纯的家伙，时不时露出困顿的表情，对眼下的生活找不到出路的那种厌烦，加上之后弗兰克在大庭广众下对比尔做出的肆意妄为的举动，结合刚才窗口看到的，杰克想着他需要帮帮比尔，本着基本的同理心。  
“你在做什么？你究竟是谁？”比尔又用力推了下门。杰克被这个问题晃神，好像比尔瞬间察觉了他的假安伯森的身份。比尔趁他发呆片刻，把门甩到他脸上。  
“滚开！”比尔在门后喊。  
杰克扶正帽子，他张了张嘴，一股剧烈的后怕冲击着他。如果他让哈利·邓宁幸免于难，那死的人会不会变成比尔呢？  
杰克无法预测，他被一时的失败感压垮肩膀，悻悻地离开这栋屋子，回到街道上，在寒风里缩着脖子走。至少目前先把哈利将会面临的问题解决，之后他会试着说服比尔的。

杰克发誓他能试的办法都试过了，和弗兰克交谈，送桃瑞丝万圣节当天去购物场的门票，让她带上三个小孩躲过那一晚，他甚至还和小哈利说了话，告诉他他值得一切美好的东西。结果当晚杰克吃了弗兰克一记老拳——这怪物居然从后背袭击他——痛不欲生地倒在邓宁肉铺的地板上，桃瑞丝站在一旁帮不了他，所以杰克又被踢了几脚，最后被扔出店门。  
杰克从未这么愤怒，其中还有一部分对桃瑞丝的内疚而引起——他害她被打了——杰克感到羞耻又无能为力。现在他看着邓宁肉铺的灯熄灭，浑身发抖，胸膛有一团火，他拼命花了这么些心思，拐弯抹角地计划，就是为了减少更多悲剧发生，结果弗兰克硬要他下最后的手段。  
那就来吧。  
杰克朝下一个街区走去，赶在枪店关门前买了把柯尔特警用点三八手枪，还有一盒子弹。  
你想去跳舞吗？①那我就成全你。  
万圣节这天，杰克在流感的猛烈攻击里醒来，他上吐下泻，花了一个半小时才苍白着脸艰难地离开普莱斯太太的房子。他冲到药店，找到安全裤和泻立停，威胁慢吞吞的店员如果再不结账他就要当场用那个安全裤了。  
谁也不能阻止我杀人！  
杰克突然笑了出来。这句话要多荒谬有多荒谬，不过远不比兔子洞厉害。正是因为有了兔子洞，他才有理由这么疯狂。杀人？亏他和阿尔想得出。  
“那不是一个白天……”杰克默念这段开头，想着哈利忧伤的老脸。他将行李都收好到皮包里，放在森利斯后座，在傍晚时分出了门。他的口袋里装了点糖果，为了应付大街上随处可见的“小怪物们”，柯尔特就挨着那些糖果。他步行穿过条条街道，在他来到哈利的家门口对面的灌木丛躲好时，天早就黑了。他查看时间，还差十分钟就要到关键时刻了。  
“……那是妈妈最后对我说的话，幸好那句话很温柔，因为她平时很严厉。”杰克默念哈利的作文，他的手指伸进口袋，拨开糖果，握住手枪。他决定当弗兰克出现在桃瑞丝家门口抡锤子时，喊他的名字让他回头，然后再开枪。他希望让弗兰克看到是谁杀了他——一个来自未来的人。  
一把刀架在杰克脖子上。  
那一瞬间杰克心想，完了。但接着他听到比尔的声音：“你他妈究竟是谁？”  
比尔用空出来的手压着杰克的额头让他不能随便动弹，那把匕首简直是冰做的一样，紧紧贴着杰克的喉咙。  
“是弗兰克新收的走狗吗？你为什么在这里？”比尔挨着杰克的耳朵问。  
“你听我说，我是来救桃瑞丝他们的。”杰克拼命往后面看。他被比尔带着往后退，离开了最佳观察位置。他们在灌木丛的空地里趔趄，那把匕首顶得杰克喉咙越来越疼。  
“什么？”  
“弗兰克要杀他们！”  
比尔听到这句话时因为诧异而松开了一点力，杰克趁机推开他，在比尔准备再次扑上来前，他掏出手枪，这样比尔就安静地坐回地上了。  
“你说什么？”比尔抬起手，示意杰克不要冲动。  
“弗兰克会杀了桃瑞丝和孩子们……你为什么在这里？”  
“我一直都在跟踪他，你说他会今晚杀人？谁告诉你的？他和你说的？”  
“我跟你解释不了这么多，总之他会在八点杀人！”  
比尔笑起来。杰克疑惑地皱眉，有些恼火自己被嘲笑了。  
“说得好像你真的什么都知道一样。”  
“我就是什么都知道，现在，你最好呆着别妨碍我。”  
“可现在已经八点了。”比尔挑衅地瞪着他。  
杰克猛地看向门口，那里没有人，也没有庞蒂亚克。  
“难道我已经改变了历史？”他喃喃自语，疑惑地再次看着比尔。  
“你到底是什么人？”比尔干笑着问他。  
突然屋子里发出尖叫声。杰克再次看过去，听到桃瑞丝在大喊：“你在干什么，出去！”  
该死，他从后门进去了。  
杰克冲出灌木丛，他听到比尔在他身后大叫，听不清内容，他也管不了这么多。他绕过屋子的后院，冲进破碎的后门。客厅里空无一人，电视机还在放着电视剧，如果不是家具散乱地偏开原本的位置营造出的诡异感，这算是无数平静夜晚的其中之一。杰克往里走几步，看到地板上的血迹，幸好并不多。他朝厨房看一眼，没有人，转而往二楼走，一边走一边小声叫着哈利的名字。  
杰克来到二楼，看到躲在门后的哈利正从门缝那望着他。  
“听到什么都别出来。”杰克直到哈利点头他才离开。  
碰撞声发生在主卧那里。杰克深吸一口气，推开门，看到弗兰克整个人把桃瑞丝完全遮挡住了，就像他将比尔遮挡住那样。  
“该死的，弗兰克！”杰克举起枪大喊。  
弗兰克转过身，满脸通红，一股恶心的酒气涌散开。桃瑞丝坐在角落，左手被锤子打断了，露出一截骨头。  
弗兰克和桃瑞丝都惊恐地看着杰克，好像他才是进来杀掉邓宁全家的那个杀人狂。不过弗兰克很快反应过来杰克是来阻止他的，他暂时撇下桃瑞丝，转而朝杰克冲过来，像一只巨大的酒气熏天的棕熊。  
杰克朝他开了一枪。手枪的后坐力让他打偏了，子弹射到弗兰克的肩膀，带来的痛苦仅仅激怒了这头怪物。杰克想再补一枪，弗兰克将他的枪打掉，然后抡起锤子朝杰克砸过来。  
那一锤砸在墙上，卡在里面。杰克躲过的瞬间想着，如果他再高上几公分，可能就要被掀开头皮。  
杰克一直都在计划不要和弗兰克起正面冲突，结果他不得不面对这最糟糕的境地。他承接住弗兰克扑过来的身体，想着这或许就是被一辆卡车撞到的感觉，同时喊桃瑞丝要她赶紧出去。搏斗中杰克分不清东南西北，他被揍了一拳，头偏过去时正好看到枪在楼梯口，他试着空出手去拿，弗兰克一脚把枪踢下去。杰克恼火地低吼，他用手猛地推弗兰克的下巴，让他疼得眼泪直流，然后把他推开。弗兰克抓着他的衣服，他们一同倒在屋子另一边，撞倒床头柜的台灯。弗兰克打了杰克三拳，杰克以为自己要死了，耳鸣简直要闹死他。不过弗兰克暂时停下，他似乎想去拿在混乱中掉回地面的锤子。杰克在鼻子的剧痛引起的眼泪中看到哈利跑过的时候把锤子拿走了。  
干得好，哈利！杰克高兴地想。他用膝盖顶中弗兰克的肚子，躲开这具庞大的身躯。弗兰克似乎真的喝傻了，或者哈利如此直白地违抗他的命令让他怒不可遏，什么都顾不上地想去追哈利。杰克晃悠地站起身，下意识捡起破碎台灯掉出来的电线。他双手缠绕好这段胶体绳子，喘着粗气，咽下一口血，猛地扑在弗兰克背后，将绳子从他前面抻直，往后勒紧。  
那一瞬间弗兰克爆发了一股可怕的力量，杰克以为他要被甩出去，这简直像是在控制一头长得像人类的怪物。杀人和可能会被杀死的恐惧让杰克打死也不会松开电线，他拼命地一个劲往后拉绳子，感受电线深深嵌入他双手的皮肤里，听到弗兰克的脖子发出漏气和一种奇怪的咯吱的声音。这种折磨像是长达一个世纪那么久，杰克总以为下一秒弗兰克就会停止挣扎，咽气地倒在地毯上，可每当他下一次力，弗兰克又晃动摇摆得更加厉害，仿佛这种杀人方法可以让他不断地重获力量一样。  
某一瞬间，在杰克感到那股恐惧直达内心时，他看到比尔出现在阶梯下，捡到那把手枪，然后才抬头发现他们。  
“帮帮我！”杰克朝他求救，不断用发麻颤抖的双臂拉紧电线。  
之后的事杰克没太过在意了。他在惊恐中度过的每一秒都无限延长，最后在某一点，一切戛然而止。杰克突然松手，看到弗兰克倒在地上，头挨着最高的阶梯，一动不动，从这个角度看上去他的脖子似乎被拉长一样古怪。比尔早就不在楼梯口那了，连柯尔特手枪都不见了。  
杰克想笑，但他的脸发麻，油腻腻地令他恶心，他笑不出，嘴巴只顾着喘气。他呼吸进一大堆酒气和血的味道，胃里再次翻涌胃液。幸好他还不是太想呕。  
一分钟后杰克鼓足劲儿扶着墙站起来。他跨过弗兰克，没有多看他一眼。他下楼梯的时候感到手臂肌肉正渐渐放松，酸痛感一跳跳地在他衣袖下鼓胀。来到一楼，他便看到邓宁一家都聚在一块，惊恐地看着他。  
杰克想着他现在的样子肯定不堪入目，满脸鲜血，说不定鼻子早就歪了。所以他只是点点头，直接从门口走了出去。  
离开霍顿的路上下起雨。杰克像是被雨水淋醒般将车停靠在一个路边站旁。他下车，在雨里洗尽手上的血。这还不够，他看到破旧的木檐下有水龙头，便过去扭开，让勃勃不断的自来水汇聚在手里，然后一次次地泼到脸上。这样他才终于从那间屋子的混乱中喘出一口气——幸好鼻子并没有歪，但依旧很疼。  
他杀人了。迫不得已。不过他把哈利，还有哈利的母亲，哈利的哥哥和妹妹救了下来。  
他成功了。他真的可以修正历史。  
“你是谁？”一个声音在杰克身后响起。  
杰克回头，在雨水里睁大眼睛，看着比尔拿着原本属于杰克的枪指着他，另一只手拿着刚翻出来的有关肯尼迪被刺杀的报纸。  
“这些是什么鬼？”比尔朝他吼。  
杰克发誓，他真的不想将比尔牵扯进来，但当你被一把枪指着（不一定会开枪，但杰克不敢保证，这里可是肯塔基州），而且对方还是一个令你印象深刻的人，所有前提条件都将会被推翻重新设定。  
比尔则是从亲眼目睹杰克杀人的震惊中回过神之外，一大堆的疑虑冲淡了他对于弗兰克死在眼前的喜悦。他瞬间恢复了自由，但下一秒又陷入了未知的事情里。杰克是一个半途冲进他生活的人，像飓风一样短时间内将一切打乱，甚至要将比尔卷跑——不过比尔隐约觉得，反正生活已经如此无趣，他倒挺愿意跟着杰克，试图搞清楚他究竟要搞什么鬼。他甚至有点觉得杰克无所不能了。  
杰克被命令上了比尔的那辆老爷车，他浑身都是水地坐在方向盘后面，衣服贴在皮肤上凉冰冰的很不舒服。比尔从副驾那侧上来，一样被雨淋得一塌糊涂，警戒地用枪指着杰克的太阳穴。  
杰克将车开出去，瞥了眼比尔怀里抱着的牛皮公文包，再看他漂亮崭新的森纳斯浸泡在雨水里离他越来越远。他为那辆车和短暂的喜悦感到惋惜，但接着他胸膛里又渐渐充满期望，这个年轻人正试图了解他，单纯，尽是机会，如果他能接受杰克的真相，他们或许可以好好地合作下去——至少杰克不会再孤独地一个人游荡在这遥远的60年代。  
他知道他暂时回不去2016年了，完成弗兰克这一任务后，他越发对自己阻止1963年11月22日的刺杀有了信心。

①Do You Want To Dance?-Bobby Freeman 1958年作曲


	3. Chapter 3

他们在暴雨夜开进一家汽车旅馆。前台的伙计无神地看看杰克又看看比尔，猜测他们的关系——他们的衣着完全是两种相反的风格，年龄差距过大，表情都不太好，好像在生着一肚子闷气。  
杰克发现那个人收了钱后似乎还想问什么，他又多出了一份小费，对方就很适当地闭嘴了。反而是比尔在一旁惊讶他能如此出手阔绰，毫不在意就把五美元扔了出去。杰克扭头，对上他的一脸诧异，露出疲倦的笑容，试图安抚他即将要追问出口的问题，示意等他进到房间，会慢慢解释的。  
所以当比尔用后背关上门，他再次举起枪，对着刚摔在床上的杰克，命令道：“现在我希望你可以好好介绍一下自己，你甚至不叫杰克·安伯森。”  
“你依旧可以叫我杰克，这的确是我的名字。”杰克没有提起安伯森这个假姓氏，他将湿淋淋的头发往后捋好，在温暖的室内叹口气，想念上一次舒畅的热水澡。“而且我保证我的故事将会让你惊掉下巴，所以你最好别再拿枪指着我了。”  
比尔保持同一个动作三秒，然后不甘心地将枪插进裤腰带里。他离开门口，杰克发现他粗心大意得没有给门落个链锁，这样一来只要杰克愿意，他可以打倒比尔，毫无障碍地从门这边出去。杰克不想给自己惹麻烦，再说他希望能说服比尔——某一方面来说，杰克觉得是他将比尔从那潭烂泥一样的生活里救出来的。  
“我是时空穿越者。”杰克认真地说。  
比尔在那笑了好一会儿才让杰克继续说。  
杰克避免再次被无情地嘲笑，一口气有序地将他如何穿过兔子洞以及肯尼迪会被刺杀这一系列故事讲完。他发现比尔似乎没太在乎他侧重点提到的拯救计划，这就像他在里斯本任教那样，那些学生只顾听他们愿意听的，剩下的要不是没兴趣就是听不懂也不努力去弄明白，这让杰克感到有些泄气，可当比尔从钱包里拿出一个女人的照片，举在杰克面前时，杰克知道比尔已经相信他穿越时空这一说辞了。  
“这是我的姐姐，克莱拉，她失踪了，但我知道是弗兰克杀了她和我的外甥米基，如果你能穿越时空，你能把她带到这里吗？”比尔诚恳地问道。  
杰克与他对视，看着比尔眼睛里对他闪光的期望。杰克很想点头，然后让比尔等那么一两分钟，他会把克莱拉和米基带到比尔面前——但他无能为力。杰克讨厌这种感觉。他在这里是如此特殊的存在，但依旧无法掌控任何事。  
“抱歉，我只能回到1960年10月26日，永远都是这一天。”他遗憾地说。  
比尔的动作有些僵硬，他正说服自己一开始并没有对杰克报以多大期望，假装不在乎地耸耸肩，将照片收好，接着不忿地瞥了杰克一眼，抱怨道：“这么说你也没多厉害。”  
杰克看着比尔坐到另一张床上点亮一支烟，也不问问杰克要不要来一支。他看起来像是正在消化杰克先前说的一堆话，时不时在淡薄的烟雾里眨眨眼，让台灯照亮他浅色的眼睛和柔软的姜黄色头发。  
“听着，如果你愿意明天载我去达拉斯，我会给你100美元，然后再跟你把整件事好好梳理一遍。”杰克说。  
比尔对他笑笑，把烟放在烟灰缸边上架好，歪着嘴巴吐出烟团。他没再用枪指着杰克，身子面对他侧躺，腰正好压住打火机和烟盒。他稍微抬腰，从身体与床垫空开的缝隙间将东西移走，然后又轻巧地躺回去。杰克看完比尔这套动作，紧紧闭着嘴巴，控制自己不要咽口水。  
“只要我愿意，我现在就可以抢你100美元，甚至更多。”比尔笑着说。  
杰克点点头，他愿意在这方面给比尔让步。  
“所以那些赛马，棒球和拳赛都是真的咯？”比尔看看桌子上阿尔整理出来的笔记。“我可以赢上一大笔钱？”  
“是，但不要太明显，我已经被里斯本赌场的人盯上了。”  
比尔再次嘲笑了他，他没最开始那样歇斯底里，只是轻轻地哼哼，给杰克一种他们正在度假那样轻松的错觉。  
“很高兴你选择信任我。”杰克这么说。  
比尔打量杰克，看着男人再次露出彬彬有礼的微笑，在酒吧见到的英俊面容出现在汽车旅馆昏暗的灯光里，不由感到后脑升起酥软的暖意。即便眼睁睁看着杰克徒手杀人，不能立即证明他的穿越时空理论，比尔还是愿意给杰克一次被信任的机会。至少他人不坏。  
“枪由我放着。”比尔侧过脸，不让杰克继续盯着他，快速关了床头灯，重重地躺进枕头里，鼻子里都是布料潮湿的气味。  
昏暗中比尔看着杰克在那耸耸肩，像是在对一个小孩的无理要求妥协，他还歪歪嘴巴做了个小鬼脸，脱掉那身湿衣服。  
比尔闭上眼睛，感到自己似乎在枕头里微笑，获得自由的滋味再次冲上心头。  
比尔不小心睡着了。他原本打算等着杰克睡过去，继续翻他的那堆资料。现在他裹在一身湿衣服里，被一个喷嚏惊醒。他在灰暗中睁开眼睛，试图寻找克莱拉家的墙纸花纹，他迷糊了一秒才想起来他早就离开那栋鬼屋了。杰克在另一张床上，陷在模糊的路边招牌的灯光里，安静地窝着。比尔盯着他出神，他们像是处在一股时间洪流之外的浅滩上，突然间这世界发生的一切都和他们无关了，从未如此地自在又孤独着。比尔猜测在杰克遇到他之前是否也会在夜晚惊醒时有这种错觉，或许他真的有过，所以才没有敷衍比尔，而是告诉他真相，想找人倾诉——比尔不觉得这是因为他看起来很好骗，他是选择相信杰克的。杰克可是无缘无故却专程来杀弗兰克的人。还有什么能解释通这件事？  
他留意着杰克，看着他缓慢地在睡梦中翻过身，仰躺着，光影将他鼻子的轮廓勾勒出来，像傍晚时分的某处的山峦，在美国随处可见，这给比尔某种奇怪的亲切感。  
比尔脱掉上衣，背心，还有一样冰凉潮湿的长裤，光着脚踩在地毯上，心里一直想着。他的重点都在杰克的那个记载赌讯的本子上。  
只要比尔愿意，他可以趁杰克睡觉时带走那整包牛皮包。  
夜间的空气还是寒冷的，四周弥漫雨停后的气味，让比尔不自觉地瑟缩了下。他基本上光着身子，只留着内裤，如此仓促地面对扭转他命运的选择题。  
拿上皮包离开？  
留下来？  
杰克在床上动了下。  
比尔警觉地盯着他，下意识屏住呼吸。他等了一会儿，杰克又似乎动了下，像是挥掉耳边的蚊虫那样的动作。比尔想着忽略他，结果杰克开始溺水般挣扎起来。  
“该死的。”比尔过去打开台灯。  
就在这一瞬间，比尔甚至还没看清是什么撞进他怀里（说实话只能是杰克了），他便被掀翻在地，后背擦过粗糙的地毯，另一具发热的身体压在他身上。杰克的体重如此真实地让比尔没喘上气，他极力要推开杰克，可这个家伙居然还半闭着眼睛，双手掐上他的脖子。  
“他妈的你在做什么！放开！”比尔毫不客气地推杰克的脸，这一下把杰克拍醒了。比尔没留意到杰克整个人从梦魇掉回来，正气喘吁吁地发愣，他只是找到空隙溜出去，扑到床上，从枕头下把枪拿出来，乱晃地指着杰克。  
“抱歉！”杰克大喊着，他倒是反应得很快，一眼就看到比尔手里的枪。“抱歉，我……很抱歉。”杰克跪起身，感到弗兰克的尸体从梦里漏进他脑子，让他呼吸不畅。  
“你最好别搞鬼！”比尔靠在墙角落，红着脖子对他吼。  
杰克解释他只是做噩梦了，试图让比尔放下那把枪。他看向靠在角落的那个男人，先是有那么一瞬间诧异他为什么只穿着内裤，接着所有的注意力都被他身上的伤吸引。那些平日里被衣服遮挡的部位留下粗细不一的疤痕，一些地方，就像腰侧，还有着没完全褪下的淤青。杰克由心底里产生一股巨大的厌恶，他发呆般站在原地，不断地提醒自己不能太过明目张胆地看着那些伤。比尔没有遮掩，他看到杰克不再随便发疯后，从床上过去，坐在床头点了一根烟压惊。这个角度又让他后背的鞭痕在杰克面前一览无遗。  
“随便吧，我也不是没少挨打。”比尔轻描淡写地说道。  
杰克留意到比尔双腿间的旧伤，和后背的有点像，只是比较密集，像别人的深色皮肤贴在他苍白的大腿上那样丑陋怪异。他无法想象刚留下伤时会有多疼。  
一种感情冲动让杰克想直接问比尔那些伤是怎么来的，不过理智让他先缓缓，如果有可能，这将会是他日后需要解决的一个问题。现在稍安勿躁。  
“抱歉。”杰克又说了一次。比尔没看他，直接躺回床上，把被子盖上，关上床头灯，在新来临的黑暗里一闪一灭地抽着烟。  
杰克摸黑回到床上，背对比尔躺好。他想着比尔在他还未出现前所经历的那些事，简直比他所猜测得还要糟糕。在40、50年代以及往后很长一段时间，体罚还是很正常的事，有些很旧的疤痕杰克看得出可能是早年比尔的父亲留下的，但其它的那些，覆盖在侧腰，大腿内侧，后背偏下的位置，让杰克恶心。  
弗兰克的手用力抓着比尔大腿的画面清晰地出现在他的脑海里。  
杰克重重地叹口气，他想到比尔对这些伤疤显得无所谓，显出一种放任身体的麻木不仁姿态。杰克希望他可以慢慢扭转比尔对此的观念，他不能对自己一身的伤感到如此正常。杰克又为刚才的冲突内疚不已，他可能给比尔的身体制造了新的淤青，在脖子上，或者是手臂。他想着明早需要留意一下，然后他睡着，怀揣莫名的安心，一夜无梦。  
第二天阳光明媚得有些过头了，杰克差点忘记60年代的天空有多么的美。比尔只是在一旁眯着眼睛抽烟，等着杰克像个老头那样感慨完好上路。他们在路边的连锁餐厅用了早餐，之后的路途换成比尔来驾驶他蓝色生锈的福特，马不停蹄地来到达拉斯。城市道路上汽车不多，可能他们刚好错开高峰期，挑了最佳时间段来到63年的事发点。那栋存放教科书的浅棕色大楼屹立在湛蓝的天空下，每扇窗户都晶莹透亮着，显得简单又精神。大路两旁的草坪没有人，青草袒露在阳光下，一切显得那么干净舒服。  
“就是那栋楼，如果刺杀者真的是李·奥斯瓦尔德的话，按他们的推测，这边会有一个刺杀者，草坪上也会有一个，他们会形成一个绝佳的三角区。你知道，这可能和苏联间谍或者中情局有关。”  
杰克迅速地指出阿尔笔记上的那几个地方，视线最后落回那栋大楼的窗户上。比尔安静地站在他身边，没抽烟也没提问，像个乖小孩。不过没一会儿，他开始四处张望，体会站在未来悲剧的中心点产生的错位奇妙感。  
“我现在要做的就是等62年李·奥斯瓦尔德从苏联回来。”杰克说道。他想着现在也才到60年11月头，还有这么些时间等着他去打发。  
中午前杰克又带着比尔走了一趟总统车的巡回路线，最后他们的历史户外活动结束，杰克将车停在一处电器商店的门口，下车时才发现那些小电视正播着黑白的肯尼迪。  
“救了他就能改变世界？”比尔靠着车窗看着橱窗，杰克看着他的后脑勺，想着这家伙真的完全相信他来自未来了——这原本是多么荒谬的事，比尔却只花了一天时间就接受了！  
“的确，毕竟他是关键人物。”杰克下了车。比尔跟着下车。他们站在开始人来人往的人行道上，对着橱窗里的小电视发呆，或者只是单纯透过玻璃倒影观察自己的脸。  
“好吧，我也要救肯尼迪。”比尔这么决定着。  
虽然杰克在听到的那瞬间很高兴他成功说服比尔参与了，但也意外着他居然答应得这么随便。杰克不确定这样做是否稳妥，他扭头看着比尔，慎重地眯着眼睛打量他。  
比尔显然感到被冒犯了。他放大动作，有个女人提前绕开他走过去。  
“反正我也没什么事。”比尔解释道。  
“不，你这样想太轻率了，我想你还是回去吧。”杰克打击他。  
“回去？回哪里？霍顿那个鬼地方？”比尔要尖叫了。“那里除了曾经住过克莱拉和米基，还有什么好留恋的？”他用力拍了下车前盖。杰克想着他们应该换掉这辆车，而比尔走上前，凑得很近，让杰克一下子闻到他的香烟味。  
“我可以照应你，你一直一个人不是吗？我可以帮你分担工作，拜托你想想，你可是要救总统的人啊！”  
路过的一对老夫妻瞥了比尔一眼，杰克对他们报以诚挚的抱歉笑容。  
“要不然你为什么和我说这么多？嗯？是不是？”比尔用更加令杰克信服的语调低声问。  
比尔以为这样可以令杰克回心转意，但杰克只顾盯着比尔的眼睛，他倒是头次这么仔细近距离地看他的眼睛。比尔发现杰克完全没听他说话，泄气与恼火冲上前额。他讨厌杰克现在这副呆样，像是卡壳的时钟，任何坏掉的东西才能有这种惹人嫌的感觉。比尔摇摇头，回到车旁，打开门就要坐进去了。  
见鬼的拯救总统，我怎么会相信这种话？  
“可以。”杰克赶紧喊。  
比尔探出头，克制不要笑得太明显。他上一秒还在气头上呢。  
杰克看着比尔突然间笑得那么开心，又是一个“头次”的体验，心情终于真的和他所预想的喜悦沾边了。  
“那就说好了，我们可是一队的。”比尔无法把嘴边的微笑含回去。他等着杰克上车，兴致冲冲地准备随时把车开出去。  
“行吧，随你喜欢。”杰克也进入车内，在阳光的影子下微笑着。  
房子是最先要解决的事。杰克先在达拉斯逛了一圈，觉得需要在62年之前有个固定的住处。他和各个房东打交道，还要挑选附带空调的屋子，否则德克萨斯的夏天会杀了他。最后他和比尔在快餐厅敲定这一栋独立的屋子，一切都刚刚符合他们所期望的。下午的时候他们一块过去看房，房东是个比杰克还要大上十岁的男人，一边给杰克介绍这房间的装修和住过什么人，一边擦着酒瓶底眼镜。  
“绝对没有住过黑人。”房东这么承诺。杰克抿紧嘴，想着如果房东再多出一个缺点，他可能就要立马走人了，不管这里的空调和院子有多么好。  
“这屋子去年才装修过一次，期间只住过一户人家，他们在今年万圣节前离开了，所以一切设备都很新，你和你弟弟会喜欢的。”房东笑着对杰克说。  
如果这时候比尔没有经过他们身边，杰克会将这句话糊弄过去，但是比尔听到了。他像是指出某种显而易见的错误那样看着房东，说他和杰克不是兄弟俩，与此同时，杰克正点头说没错他弟弟很喜欢。  
下一秒杰克与比尔相互瞪视，房东则在他们之间快速转动眼球，最后露出恍然大悟的表情，接着急转直下，他的脸便夹杂在惊叫和厌恶之间。杰克看着他的各种表情在脸上飞奔交替，觉得不可思议。  
“你们这该死的屁精！”房东站直身子，骂人时差点把脸怼到杰克鼻尖上。“滚出去！”  
杰克只想告诉房东不应该挨这么近骂他，他懒得和这个人争辩什么。结果杰克还未做出任何表示，比尔冲上前，如果不是杰克反应及时抱住，那一下肯定会把房东撞翻。  
“你说什么？”比尔还想往前冲。他气得脖子发红，在杰克怀里挣扎，那股爆发力让杰克很难抱稳。房东被他吓得退出好几步，杰克可以从他眼镜片上看到他和比尔的倒影。  
“你最好收回那句话！”比尔消停了一点，他指着房东，身子不再往前冲。杰克还是抱着他，感到比尔在他怀里发烫，想着他太容易生气了，而在他脑子不归冷静与理智管辖的那一部分，居然开始从比尔说话时的鼻音和他发红的耳朵联想起性——他从没有这么莫名地被唤起冲动，特别是克里斯蒂和他分居之后。  
杰克松开比尔，希望没有第二个人察觉到他的心理活动，空出一只手抓着比尔的手臂，免得他真的打算去揍这个男人。他拉着比尔离开这栋屋子，坐上车，开出两个街区后才把车停好。杰克侧过身，比尔还坐在副驾上生着气。  
“我们需要一个故事。”杰克故意没提刚才的冲突。  
比尔瞥了他一眼，那一下杰克有些心虚，不过比尔哼了几下，还是僵硬地点点头，同意杰克的提议。  
“所以，我们是兄弟，我原先在缅因州工作，你留在肯塔基州老家，有一个农场。”  
比尔笑出声，他的眼睛弯成月牙，又看了杰克一眼，示意他继续编。  
“我们父母过世后我就辞职，你卖了农场，所以我们会有一大笔钱，一块来德克萨斯州生活。你觉得怎么样？”杰克挑眉，他让故事尽可能简单又关键，好让比尔能一下子记住。  
“无亲无故？”比尔概括。他看着杰克在那点头，撇撇嘴。“还挺像我的生活。”  
杰克皱起眉头。  
“这样对我们很方便，而且我年龄也适合当你哥哥……你能不能别笑了？”杰克不觉得这故事有什么值得比尔笑成这副模样。  
“我们一点也不像啊问题是。”比尔擦去眼泪，努力平息呼吸。  
“那行，如果别人抓着你这个问题追问，你就说同父异母，这样总行了吧。”  
“安伯森兄弟？”  
“没错。”  
比尔点点头，终于接受了这个故事。杰克双手放在方向盘上，思考着或许不应该先在达拉斯住下，李·奥斯瓦尔德住到达拉斯之前会在沃斯堡那呆一段时间，他应该在这两个地方之间找个平静的镇子住着，然后找份兼职，另外又要说自己正在写小说，这样一来他就有取材的借口四处跑了。杰克把这个新计划在脑海里过了一遍，觉得差不多了便要跟比尔讲。他扭过头，发现比尔安静地坐在那，轻松地看着车前方。他们面前是一条宽敞的城市大道，秋日的下午阳光铺洒在平坦光滑的柏油路面，云镶着淡淡的金边，人行道旁的草地零散地铺了落叶，偶尔有一两声小孩的尖笑声传来，画面一片祥和。  
“安伯森兄弟。”比尔小声地念了一遍。  
杰克突然觉得他这个故事编得太武断了，一下子便要比尔跟他一个姓，他可是一个来自2016年的陌生人啊。可之后的任何行动都将会以杰克为主，无论怎么考虑，他们都叫安伯森是最优的选择。杰克明白比尔也想过这点，他正在接受着。从此时杰克的目光看去，比尔在车的阴影里，像任何与他同龄的年轻男人那样普通又储备着无限能量，可以去任何一个地方闯荡。但杰克想到他衣服下隐藏着的伤，若有若无地提醒杰克这些都是比尔往年遭受的虐待留下的痕迹，是比尔干涸心灵的另一种体现，杰克很难咽下冲上喉咙的酸肿感。如果他从未出现，比尔的生活便不会有多大转机。  
比尔察觉到杰克正看着他出神，这种习惯从他们在酒吧见的第一面就产生了。比尔倒不是很介意，他喜欢这样的存在方式，能感觉到自己被在乎着，特别这是来自杰克的目光——可以让他安心。  
他以为杰克只是看看，没想到过了一会儿，这个时空穿越者就抬起手，揉了揉他的头发，力道刚好，不轻不重，有点温柔，抽走时还让他脑袋歪了下。  
“我想我们先去找一个安静的镇子。”杰克发动汽车，带着笑说。“环境好点的地方。”  
比尔喜欢那个笑容。  
他们最后顺着朱迪高中的广告牌——雄狮队万岁——找到这个美丽的镇子，很快便看中那栋大小合适的屋子，有前院草坪，有车库，一棵挨着门廊的树，和邻居不会太近，有篱笆隔开。接着杰克拿着他先前准备好的证书，去朱迪高中应聘一个代课英语老师的职务。校长很满意他，觉得他有老师该有的精神，虽然杰克觉得大部分原因都是有关那本《麦田里的守望者》的回答让校长满意，一同满意的还有校长的秘书米米小姐。杰克凭直觉看出这位女士很精明，内心盘算着尽量避免对她撒谎。  
杰克顺利得到这份工作，不过这一天他最开心的时刻并不是和这位思想开放的校长握手，而是他一身轻松地从教学楼走出来，一眼就看到比尔靠在单车栏上抽烟，看着来往的学生，几乎融化在阳光里。杰克提醒自己不能笑出声，他上前叫比尔，告诉他最好别在学校门口装酷，校长窗户可以看到这边。比尔朝杰克身后的建筑物看了几眼，显得兴趣缺缺，随即很快看回杰克，好奇地问工作的事怎么样了。  
杰克很高兴比尔能为他的好消息而显得这么开心，那一瞬间的比尔双眼亮光，在原地跳了一下。  
“我们去庆祝吧！”他提议道。  
“不，我想我们还需要整理屋子。”  
“哦，拜托，我好不容易才离开小镇子。”比尔特别暗示地说道，摆出可怜模样，真的像是杰克的弟弟了。杰克觉得他有必要让比尔忘掉霍顿的一切，所以在他听到比尔想去脱衣舞店庆祝时反应过来比尔本质还是直的，这个发现令杰克感到心酸。他像是同情一个癌症晚期患者那样同情着比尔，让他如愿以偿，并且努力让自己不再去介意比尔的性取向——他不知道为什么自己会看重这些，在2016年他可是结过婚的。果然经过兔子洞之后，荒唐事不止杀人这一件了。稍晚时，杰克在舞厅灯光里拦着比尔胡吹他们要拯救肯尼迪。他不断去把比尔拉进自己怀里，好让他不要打到隔壁桌的人，比尔秉着醉鬼的良知，推搡也不太上力，像是和杰克在玩那样。经理古怪地看着他们，而杰克在混乱中发觉他不会排斥如此挨近比尔，他现在可是浑身酒气还一脸蠢样，但他的皮肤触摸时有种舒服的稍微烫的温度，个子比杰克高，弯过身把脸埋在杰克脖子里时，杰克还双手把他圈住，觉得一切都显得刚刚好——这就像他在达拉斯那栋出租屋拦住比尔时察觉到的性欲那样，顺其自然地发生了。杰克对比尔没有对克里斯蒂那样的感情，这或许就是他新开发出的感情区块，需要慢慢琢磨，时间对于他来说永远不嫌少。  
只是杰克需要知道比尔是怎么想的，在发生了这么多糟心事之后。即便他有那种放任身体的不健康心态，杰克也不想如此地趁火打劫。他希望比尔喜欢他就像他喜欢比尔那样，相互平等，没有任何人操控对方，没有人占领感情高地。他想让比尔享受性，而不只是渡过它。性是美好的。杰克要让比尔明白这点。  
之后几天内，除了杰克因为脱衣舞店的事生了会儿闷气（比尔很诚恳地道歉了），一切都在顺利地进行着。他们搬进那栋漂亮整洁的屋子，杰克负责采购家具，搬回一堆书，比尔则买了一些奇怪的东西，手鼓和飞镖盘。杰克完全可以想象比尔一个人住的环境。  
十一月中旬杰克开始有课，有时一周三堂，有时一周无事。大部分时间他呆在屋内，看学校剧本，试着写一本有关他自己故事的小说以此来梳理思绪。比尔在当地酒吧里帮一个摔断手的家伙顶了一段时间的班，直到那个人回来，比尔便回来陪着杰克留在家里，把留声机开得很大声，或者练习手鼓。有一次杰克差点因为这个小玩意儿和比尔吵起来，妥协方式是他们约定时间，在杰克改学校《人鼠之间》的剧本时比尔就老实呆着。不过最后比尔像杰克预测的那样，对这乐器三分钟热度，很快他就将注意力转移到修理他老旧的福特汽车上了——他们没有将它换掉，而是多买了一台绿色的二手车，不新不旧，适合给一个代课老师使用。在需要上课的那几天，杰克发现，每次他放学回家，比尔就会特别热情地从屋子里出来，或者干脆坐在门廊上抽烟等他。一旦杰克出现在视野，停好车，那双皮鞋踩上通往屋子的小路，比尔便对他咧嘴微笑，差点就要给他一个拥抱了。  
就像一只小狗狗。杰克不免心想。或许一整天下来他的确是憋坏了。  
杰克觉得他需要培养比尔阅读的习惯。每晚他都会开一个小小读书会，给比尔念本小说。有次他想着马尔克斯的《百年孤独》会适合推荐给比尔，但一想到出版年份①，杰克便感到无限惋惜——他还不至于抢在别人之前把这本小说默写一遍然后发表，这太卑鄙了。  
当杰克还在为比尔打发时间发愁时，比尔无意间给自己找了个兴趣。做饭和绘画。前者挺普通，任何一个单身汉都会做些简单的饭菜，只要不难吃，杰克都能接受，而后者真正令杰克惊讶。有次他在给比尔讲乔治这个将会影响李的人物，比尔在本子上写写画画，完全没认真听。杰克探头过去，看到比尔直接将乔治的肥脸画了出来。  
“或许，你可以给报社寄点人物漫画之类的。”杰克盯着本子上的简笔乔治，提议道。比尔只是耸肩，他懒得去做这么麻烦的事。   
没过多久，杰克的同事也都见过比尔——来杰克的家，或者比尔来接杰克下班——并且跟着杰克的暗示默认比尔是他的亲弟弟。米米小姐来他们家做客那次，她主要是想看看杰克所谓的小说。比尔给她开的门，杰克在客厅里看到比尔的反应，尽管比尔特别地克制住表情，杰克觉得米米小姐肯定察觉到了。这让他在随后的交谈中一直对米米感到不好意思。当晚杰克严肃地和比尔谈了这件事——不准搞歧视那套。  
接下来的日子里杰克不断地提醒比尔这一点，或者给他一个无法开玩笑的眼神。在潜移默化的作用下，比尔顺应了杰克，虽然偶尔会无意识地说“有色人种”这类词，被杰克及时纠正。  
比尔总归还是愿意听杰克的话，他这么履行着对杰克修正历史顺带捎上他的感恩之情。  
杰克从这样细小的转变观念成果中看到希望，如果比尔愿意接受，那他肯定可以继续接受其它的。  
  
  
①《百年孤独》初版时间1967年。


	4. Chapter 4

比尔惊醒的时候发现天没亮。他浑身大汗，而杰克冲进他的房间，在走廊灯的余光中摸索着电灯开关。比尔先于他拉亮了台灯。暗黄色的光照亮杰克紧张的表情，他的双眼还在和睡眠挣扎，眉头皱得让他的前额被皱纹分成左右两半。比尔不知道他该为眼前的滑稽画面发笑，还是把那股寒气咽下。  
“做噩梦了。”他敷衍地说道，在杰克走近他时还能听到自己单薄的胸膛下心脏剧烈跳动。  
“我需要帮你点什么？一杯热牛奶？”杰克提议时比尔以为他在开玩笑，但他眼睛里的担忧是认真的。  
“我不是你弟弟。”比尔希望杰克不要搞混了。他干咳了两下，梦醒前他可能喊了什么。  
“我听到你在喊。”杰克似乎想坐在床边，不过他还是站在原地，挠挠后脑勺，忍不住打了个哈欠。“真的没事？我可以给你留盏小灯。”他擦着眼泪问。  
比尔想把枕头扔到他脸上，杰克在这股冲动还未激涨之前就已经转身离开了。  
他们第二天谁都没提起半夜发生的事。比尔觉得这不值一提，杰克对他张了几次嘴却没说话，偶尔若有其事地偷瞄他。那双深棕色眼睛透过咖啡的热气望过来，有点深沉，携带早晨特有的迷糊，比尔即便察觉了也不会点破，他继续给他们俩煎培根，觉得灶台有点矮，他不得不低着头，闻着滋滋跳动的油脂香味。  
杰克喜欢比尔挨近时衣服上残留的那股食物热度和油味，克里斯蒂身上绝对没有，她讨厌油烟。杰克认为他需要提醒比尔围个围裙，否者这股味道会跟着他一整天，让他腻烦到死。那盘热腾腾的早餐碟从杰克面前下降，距离桌面还有点空间就被扔下来，然后比尔的手抽离，他万分挨近杰克侧脸的胸膛也抬起，整个人像阵风那样两步脚来到杰克对面，坐到桌上开始铲碟子里的炒蛋。  
“比昨天的焦了点。”杰克把报纸放到一旁。  
比尔抬头看他一眼，嘴巴塞太满没及时反驳。杰克想得出他肯定回呛“有意见就自己去做”这句。  
“这将会是漫长的两年。”杰克赞美60年代的咖啡，他在那口热饮咽下喉一秒后才咂咂嘴说道。“我希望我们可以指定点计划。”  
“我只要有那本赌讯笔记就行。”比尔嘟囔地说。  
“我是说学点什么，俄语？”  
比尔用鼻子哼气笑话他。  
“行吧，很高兴和你聊天。”杰克把桌面上的报纸翻过一页，正巧看到招聘的各式小广告。  
“我想他们这里的杂货铺招人。比尔，如果你呆在家太闷，你可以去试试，毕竟这可是整整两年啊。”  
“随便吧，或许。”年轻男人挥挥叉子，那几个小尖头指着厨房的柜子，贴着瓷片的墙，脏兮兮的抹布，还有杰克的脸，最后回到那团炒蛋里。“反正我做什么都要听你的，你是老大。”  
“可你也愿意不是吗？我的意见总没错。”  
这句话让比尔瞬间盯住杰克，全神贯注地对视，像在找那块遗失在杰克脸上的拼图。杰克自讨没趣，他把剩下的早餐扫完，端起盘子放到盥洗台里，整理领带，走向厨房的后门时把西装外套从椅子上带上。  
“我能期待晚餐吗？”他开门时笑着问比尔。“我希望能有肉酱意面。”  
比尔已经点了一支烟坐那抽了，他点头赞成杰克的玩笑，内心想着他是需要出去工作。  
当晚杰克在开车回家的路上，听着收音机里的摇摆乐曲，一股激动从他肚子里旋转升起，钻到他心里——他急切地想跳舞。感谢克里斯蒂曾逼着他去上舞蹈课，摇摆舞、林迪舞、菲利舞他统统可以来一遍。这又让他想起学校正在筹备的圣诞节舞会。杰克觉得他处在一个漫长有趣的假期之中，永远不用担心结束的那天，每一天都是开始的开头。  
他在淡紫色的晚霞中把车开上车道，小踩着舞步，哼着歌从草坪上跳着回屋，不介意自己的裤腿。他计划着，晚餐后他可以真的去找个地方跳舞。  
比尔不在家。  
杰克再次出门的时候忘记戴帽子，但他不在乎，直直往上午上提到的杂货铺过去。比尔果然在那，正在帮店长从货车上卸货，两个人来回地将木箱子往库房里放。杰克站在街对面，无奈地叹口气，靠着墙边等比尔什么时候才会发现他。  
比尔差点就错过杰克了，他离开杂货铺，往南过去，没打算这么早回去。他考虑着去酒吧，杰克跑上来拍了他肩膀。  
“去看电影吧。”杰克快走几步来到比尔面前。“《桃色公寓》？”  
比尔双手插进外衣口袋里，那外套是他从霍顿上穿过来的，杰克一直觉得这衣服有点小。  
“随便。”比尔低头看路，没显得很高兴。杰克不知道比尔怎么了，他正要问，比尔抬起头，面无表情地看着路前方。杰克认得这样的表情，比尔正把某种情绪压了下去，这种情况下杰克什么都问不出。  
“反正钱都是你出。”比尔扭过头，他的脸在路灯下一会儿清晰一会儿模糊，杰克想此时比尔看着的他也会是这样的光景。  
电影播放到一半时比尔睡着了。他毛绒绒的脑袋挨着杰克的肩膀，头发随着呼吸蹭着杰克的脸颊，像猫尾巴。杰克稍微调整坐姿，让比尔睡得舒服些。他看着屏幕上的雪莉·麦克雷斯对着自己微笑，光影映在偌大的放映空间和前排个每个人的脸庞上，空气里充满咸咸的爆米花气味。他们这一排零零散散坐了几个人，一对情侣刚离开，那一会儿他们俩的影子投射到屏幕上，挡住杰克·莱蒙的风衣。  
比尔依旧挨着他瞌睡，可能这部电影对他来说太过无聊了。  
他们回家时比尔不断打着哈欠，杰克有些心不在焉，心里默念着林迪舞的舞步，越走越慢，完全落在比尔身后。比尔只回头看了他一眼，剩下的时间都在抽烟，杰克淹没在二手烟的蓝色海洋中。  
当他们终于回到那个熟悉的门廊灯下时，杰克握上门把，他感到比尔的眼睛正看着他的手背，等着他将门推开，好进屋逃离越发寒冷的夜晚。那一瞬间，杰克突然觉得他从未获得过如此平常却又难得的时刻。  
“你想谈谈那件事吗？”他将门打开，同时问着比尔。  
比尔疑惑地看着他，“什么事？”  
杰克进入一半，站在门口，诚恳地与比尔对望。  
比尔又愣了一会儿，然后他察觉到杰克指的是什么了。  
“滚开！”比尔用力推开杰克，怒气冲冲地往房间里走，猛地将房门摔上。  
接下来的一周内，只要杰克醒着，他都没能见到比尔。不过比尔没离开，他依旧住在这，毕竟他没打算和杰克绝交。他这么做的目的只是为了消气，并且以此表达杰克是个自以为是的混蛋，有些事不是他能堂而皇之地干涉的。  
周五晚，比尔离开杂货铺直奔酒吧，就和他前几天一样。这晚他试图跟一个女士回她的住处，结果，他站在门口的地毯上，等对方开门时直接跑开了。他在夜晚里奔跑，几乎将这个镇子捅穿。最后他散架般来到杰克的窗口下，站在从房里逸出的灯光人影下。屋里的人察觉到他的喘气，将窗帘拉开，诧异地看着他。  
“你怎么了？”杰克将书放到一边，他离开窗户，没一会儿就来到后院。  
比尔还站在那团光里，感到自己在热汗里融化，他身上所有的伤都在汗里跳疼着。他浸泡在一股温热的羞耻感里，这让他恶心，想立即洗个澡。他想摆脱这副身体，那个女人吻他时他闻到那股胭脂味，他看着女人走在他面前落下的娇小的影子，他在电影院挨着杰克睡着，他昏在屠宰场里，他浑身都是霍顿镇的气味，他被弗兰克强奸的每一次，他都想跳出这副躯体。他希望他不是自己。  
就像杰克，安然地身为局外人，有权利对这里发生的任何事漠不关心。杰克不想置身事外，他杀了人，甚至想救下一个总统。  
杰克想进入这里，而比尔想出去。  
“你发烧了。”杰克挨过来，用手摸比尔的额头。他皱起眉头，那道纹又要把他的额头分成左右两瓣。  
比尔对着他担忧的模样笑笑，那股抽离感升至头顶，然后他便觉得自己飘散在十一月的夜晚中，瞬间无忧无虑起来——除了杰克伸出手架住他往下倒的身体时收紧的肌肉依旧让比尔感到难过。  
  



End file.
